It is known to enhance the resistance to projectiles of a vehicle by fixing multilayered armor to the vehicle hull. In doing so it is important to balance the required threat-resistance with the increased weight and bulk. Generally the armor is permanently attached to the vehicle, which leads to a lack of versatility.